


Jack's Pride Part 2

by Mom_Nicole



Series: PackMates [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 3 way relationship, M/M, McR76 - Freeform, Poly, Some Fluff, angry lion Jack, angst this round, no one - Freeform, no one hurts his baby, they will pay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Jack's Pride Part 2

Jesse was in that peaceful zen place once again the following week, and the week after and the week after. This time Gabriel was curled around him, his deep rumbling purr felt everywhere as Jack slowly groomed him with his eyes closed.

That seemed to be something the Lion seemed to enjoy greatly and who was Jesse to say no to this kind of treatment? He felt like he belonged for the first time and wanted nothing more than to enjoy it as long as he could.

When he feels himself starting to doze slightly, Jack's wet nose nuzzles his cheek, soft comforting purr rumbling out from his chest. Jesse's tail wags sleepily feeling like he is on cloud 9.

It felt natural letting things progress at a slow pace. He knew enough from there talks that this was something they both wanted, to include him and he just about swallowed his own tongue on how happy that news made him.

He would have to be blind not to see how attractive they both were and how kind they could be, how they cared for there pride, and now Jesse was apart of it and he couldn't be happier.

Sure some were STILL giving him the evil eye and some mumbled shit about the age gap -which he didn't give a shit about- but all in all Jesse felt he was in a good place and he just wanted to soak it all up like a sponge.

A few weeks later finds him in the gym, taking some time to use the punching bags. Gabriel had left just that morning on a mission and Jesse couldn't go because he wasn't 'ready yet.' It had stung so here he was letting off steam. Jack had been in meetings all day.

Jesse was a big boy he could handle this, he could, he just....wanted to prove himself, prove he was worth a dam and could help people, atone for some of his sins. With a sigh he punches the bag harder.

He's frankly blindsided by the punch to the side of his face. The force of it is strong and it knocks him down flat on his ass. 

Holding the side of his face he glares up at the ones always giving him a hard time and snarls. "You best step away right now."

"Aw poor little mutt what are you gonna do without your precious commanders around to protect you?" They laugh and it's a cruel sound.

Jesse does what hes been wanting to do for a long time now. He tackles one to the ground and starts beating his face in, but he doesn't get far.

It's three against one and while he normally could take three with ease, these guys had bulk on their side and they used it. Jesse shifts so he can help even the playing field, but when they all shift too, it's not good. They were mountain lions and bigger.

Jesse was never one to back down from a fight though, he stands his ground, he's surrounded before they start laying into him. Hours later when Jack doesn't find Jesse in their quarters he goes looking in his other spots.

Upon entering the old gym in the back of base, the smell of blood punches him in the face and the crumbled up body laying in the middle of it has him rushing forward as he uses his comm to call Angela.

His hands shake as he brushes hair out of Jesse's eyes and feels for a pulse. He finds one, but it doesn't stop his worry in the slightest. "Jesse?" He whispers leaning down closer to his face waiting for help to arrive. All he gets is a pain filled whine from his coyote.

Leaning his forehead onto Jesse's he shushes him softly trying to keep him calm. "It's ok Jesse...i'm here...I've got you my coyote." 

On the inside Jack is already planning on finding out who will pay for this. And they will pay, with blood...their blood.


End file.
